Save Me
by Mandirrr
Summary: Women and girls are turning up missing all over Station Square, but the question is, where are they going? Rated T for a few inappropriate references and words, also for rape sequence, and murders. UPDATE: IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION...kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY NEW STORY! :D *Walrus clap* YAY. Alright, so anyway, review friends! And I'm sorry Shadow fans, for reffering to your hero as a "Sick Fuck". Just had to be said really;D R&R!**

"I knew it was you," I said to the sadistic lustful voice.

"Is that right Amy?" I heard him ask, smoothly.

"Indeed." I replied, struggling with my bindings once more. "Only a sick fuck like you would do that to a sweet little girl." I gestured to Cream, the small beige rabbit across the room from me. She was bound as well, and was now unconscious due to Shadow's beatings.

"She got what she deserved for saying what she did about Maria." Shadow muttered nervously, becoming suddenly very aware of his red shoes. "She shouldn't have tried to stop me, or gather evidence of what I've been doing." He got a pain in his chest, and remembering what the young girl said.

"_Is this how you treat girls Shadow? No wonder Maria left you! I'm surprised Rouge hasn't already done the same thing!"_

Sad. If the girls hadn't of saw anything, he wouldn't be having to hold them both captive. If only Rouge would have kept her promise to never follow him into the basement. If only Cream would have left him alone, if only Amy would mind her own business. If only, if only….

"You know Sonic will notice Cream is gone. Even if he doesn't notice personally, Tails will notice, and he'll make sure to tell Sonic. You'll be found out eventually. I can't wait to see Sonic wipe that smug look off your face when he beats you just as hard as you've beaten all of the rest of these innocent women." A voice from the corner chimed in, sounding raspy and exhausted.

"I've made sure there's no danger of that, my sweet pup." Shadow replied to the unknown figure. "Sonic, I'm sure, as well as Tails have a bit more on their minds right now than poor, sweet Cream. They'll be busy for months with the mission the CIA has given them." The figure sighed and became silent once more, leaving only the sound of a leaking pipe to be heard.

"Sonic! You won't believe it! We're being attacked by our own forces!" Tails shouted through his headset transmitter, hoping Sonic was smart enough to wear his own this time.

"Eh, let 'em have it buddy. They should know who we are well enough not to shoot at the X-Tornado," Sonic replied, sounding dazed. He was perched on the hood of the plane he and Tails shared, as always.

"Alright then Sonic, whatever you say. But whatever you do, hold on tight!" Tails maneuvered the plane to do a superb back-flip. The X-Tornado began to transform, revealing in the end, two large blasters on the tail end, and another exceptional sized cannon in the front. The other two planes immediately gave Tails his space, apparently finally catching a glimpse of his huge Sonic Team mural on the side of the plane.

"Bloody idiots." Tails spat, taking a swig from his water bottle, then proceeding steering the plane back on course. It had definitely been a long day for both he and Sonic. First the long flight from New York to California to pick Sonic up from a run, then from California back to Virginia. And now of course the small issues with security. Tails sighed and got ready to activate the landing gear. Something told him that this day was only going to seem longer to him when he walked inside this base.

_**Excited for an update now?:D Yes? Me too. I wonder when I'm gonna get on to doing that! xD **_

**.**

**. ****No really; I'm not kidding.. I do wonder.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy shivered. It was getting colder, wherever she was. Her thin mid thigh red dress was definitely not enough to keep her warm in this kind of chill. Shadow was upstairs somewhere. Or actually…she didn't even know if she was downstairs anywhere. She could be upstairs for all she knew. She hated the feeling of being lost. Lost wasn't a fun emotion. She felt her lungs began to contract quickly and prayed to god she wasn't having an asthma attack. She shut her eyes tight, trying not to panic, which would just trigger an attack. Too late. She felt the constricting feeling in her lungs, the feeling that made her fear never taking another breath. Everything around her silenced…As she sat on the dirty concrete ground, bloody and beaten, unable to breathe, it finally hit her. This could be her death bed. Metaphorically of course, considering the ground wasn't a real bed. A cold chill flew down her spine, which didn't help her asthma much. She heard a rough cough behind her. _

_It was Rouge for sure. Shadow had tortured her the most. Brought her close to death at some points. Sick bastard.___Amy thought ruthlessly. She felt she was perfectly inclined to think things as such, considering she had sustained more injuries in the last three days than she had in her entire life before this. A sigh escaped her lips, and she realized suddenly the constricting in her lungs was gone. Quite lucky she was, normally her attacks lasted much longer. She thought back to her first one…It was a time when she was trying to catch Sonic when she was much younger. She was running as fast as she could manage, and then suddenly she was unable to breathe, laying on the ground. That was the last she remembered before waking up in a white room with an iv stuck into her arm.

_Sonic.._ His name made her very blood turn cold. Sure, they had been dating before that fight, for two years. But that definitely didn't mean that she cared about him any longer. That fight, all the words that came from his lips…it was all too hurtful to her. As she tried to clear him from her mind, she was more reminded of him. That night… She allowed herself finally to remember the fight. 

"_What do you mean Amy? What do you want from me!"_

"_I just want you to stop trying to pry into my life Sonic! I want you…I want you to leave me alone!_

Then the silence. The utter silence. The only thing worse than the silence was the horrible expression on his face. The broken confused look painted on it. That look, the look that broke her from the inside out. She remembered regretting the words from the second they left her lips.

"_I…I'm sorry Sonic…"_

Then him shaking his head and walking out the door. The sound of the door closing careful. Her beginning to sob deeply, getting into bed, waking the next morning to a note on his side of the bed. She could recite by heart.

_**Amy, **_

_**I'm sorry if I said anything I shouldn't have. I still love you. I have some work to do. I won't be back for two weeks or even longer. If you want to contact me, I'll only be a call or text away…**_

_**Love you baby girl,**_

_**Sonic**_

She remembered holding this note life it was her only source of life, crying, drowning her sorrows in that awful French wine Sonic was so fond of….She didn't really notice the taste at this point. Just that it reminded her of Sonic and she wanted nothing but Sonic. The next day was the day everything turned worse than it already was. She woke up at ten o clock as usual, and dressed took a shower ect., following her normal morning routine. Then she decided to go to Rouge and Shadow's place to have some girl time with Rouge. _I need this_ Amy remembered thinking. _Yeah, you need that about as much as you need colon cancer. The walk was nice. She hadn't been out in awhile, but when she got to the house she should have known something was up. The grass wasn't perfectly manicured as usual, and the mailbox was hanging open due to way too many pieces of mail being shoved inside._

_Still, Amy proceeded to walk to the door, knock three times and walk inside. That was when she saw it. The scene that would literally be branded into her mind forever. Her reminiscing was cut short, however, when the metal door to her "cell" swung open, and two other feminine forms were throw inside. One form was immediately on the ground crying and begging to be let out, and the other was standing up with quite difficultly, bleeding profusely, screaming profanities at Shadow in a thick southern accent. _

"_You crazy bastard! My husband 'll be lookin' for me! Ya hear? Your gonna get caught for yo little ass beatin' you just tried to issue on me! Aye! You hear me?" _

"_I'd love to see your husband come after me," Shadow replied coolly. _

"_Well fine then. You just wait you crazy hedgehog! You'll get caught sooner or later! And dadgumit! I hope it's sooner rather than later! Ya hear me?" The girl shouted as Shadow slammed the door in her face. "Worthless bastard!" She yelled, much oblivious of her friend's emotional breakdown._

"_Ummm..Hi there." She said as she noticed Amy and the rest of the women tied inside cells. _

"_Well hello." Amy replied coughing slightly. Her throat was beginning to fell sore._

"_Where exactly are we miss?" The girl asked, wiping blood off of her mouth. She looked like a teenager, with black and white quills and rebellion filling her amber eyes._

"_Not quite sure myself. I'm Amy, by the way." Amy replied stifling a coughing spree. _

"_Ah. Well then, I'm Billie, and this here is Suzie," Billie said, gesturing toward the crying girl. As far as Amy could tell, the girl was a deep shade of purple, and was a hedgehog as well with one vibrant streak of red in her quills. _

"_Is she alright?" Amy asked furrowing her brow with concern._

"_Awh she'll be fine Amy. She's just real emotional that's all." Billie replied, spitting some blood out the corner of her mouth. Amy winced as Billie popped her neck and all of her knuckles. "So how about I get yall out of these here cells your stuck in huh?" She plucked a bobby pin from her bangs, and pulled the rubber off of the ends. She bend it so that it was a straight tool, and inserted into the lock of Cream's cell. She twisted it at odd angles until the lock snapped open and the door slowly swung out. She did this to the rest of the eighteen cells as well. "And that's what I call a breakout." Billie said, pocketing her tool._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Tails had just finally gotten done with the security measures it took to get into the briefing area for the CIA case they were asked to help out with. It was eleven pm. They have arrived at eight am. Tails swished his twin tails thoughtfully, as he and Sonic proceeded down the long white hallway leading to the conference room they'd be using. Sonic however, had his mind on nothing but Amy. Nothing unusual, but he was still tortured with the words she spat that he could not chase out of his mind…

"_I just want you to stop trying to pry into my life Sonic! I want you…I want you to leave me alone!"_

He had never tried to pry….he had never intended to anyway. He loved Amy, with all his heart. He knew at home she was most likely laying in the bed they first made love in, drinking his French wine…a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Amy hated French wine. She always complained about the taste, the aftertaste, the smell…

"SONIC." Tails halfway shouted, shaking Sonics shoulder gently. His eye contact with his cherry red shoes was broken, and the glazed look in his eyes fell away.

"Hm? Oh." Sonic was so deep in thought he didn't notice walking straight down the hallway and into the conference room. The room was dull, at best. The table was a large circle, the diameter maybe 6 feet. The walls were painted white-in suit with the rest of the department-, and the chairs were a toxic dark green with a horrid pattern printed onto them. Three men sat around the table, and one very good looking red haired woman who Sonic recognized as a reporter named Scarlet Garcia, from back in New York.

"Oh, welcome Sonic!" A young dark man with a shaved head and very muscular body said. "We're so thankful you're here."

"No problem," Sonic said taking a seat in one of the dark toxic green chairs, "Good to be here. This is my pilot, and right hand man, Tails." Sonic said gesturing toward the small yellow fox.

Tails' ears were starting to match Scarlet's hair. He chuckled nervously. "Eh…Hiya!"

"Well anyway, I'm Derrick Hall," The dark muscular man said adjusting his earpiece, "And these are my partners Dr. Gregory Brown," he gestured to a man on his right wearing a pink and black striped tie, and a stupid grin. His build was skinny and lanky, and his hair came close to his earlobes. "John Gardener," he gestured to a man with a cocky smile on his face, leaning back in his chair. He had a large muscular build, somewhat like Derrick, save the fact he was much paler and had short blonde hair. "And I'm sure you've met Scarlet many times." Derrick finished, glancing at Scarlet. She was wearing a gray pinstriped pant suit, with a light pink dress shirt underneath.

"Yeah, I have," Sonic said, flashing a friendly smile at Scarlet.

"Nice to meet you." Tails said meekly, twiddling his thumbs and staring down at his lap.

"So now that I've finished being polite, it's time for us to get a bit more serious," Derrick said his gaze drifting to his friend. "Doctor?"

The lanky tall man pulled a large file out of his briefcase. "Well, I'm sure you've been aware of the kidnappings in New York lately?" He asked smiling sadly. Sonic and Tails both shook their heads. "Well then," Gregory said, clearing his throat, "there have been many disapearences across New York. Five in the last three days actually. They have all been women, all in good health, all of your kind as well," Dr. Gregory said, his brow furrowing. "The problem is, we haven't been able to lay down a profile for the kidnapper. The only information we've gathered, is the possibility of our unsub being one of your kind…"

"Unsub?" Sonic and Tails asked, in chorus.

"The unknown suspect." Dr. Gregory replied while scanning over the case file again. "So can you two think of anyone from your planet you might consider….capable of committing these crimes?"

Sonic and Tails glanced at each other, and then turned back to the Dr. "Eggman." Sonic replied gravely.

"That would make sense…" Scarlet said quietly scrawling some notes on her clipboard.

"Why is that Ms. Garcia?" Dr. Gregory asked, as if he was just recognizing her presence at the table.

"Well because, Sonic, Tails, I'm sorry to tell you like this…" Scarlet started, knitting her perfectly waxed eyebrows with concern.

"What is it Ms. Garcia?" Tails asked, his eyes becoming wide.

"Well, Sonic, uhm…Your friends Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit…" Scarlet started, avoiding Sonics' eyes.

"Yes?" Sonic asked bracing himself for the worst.

"She and Amy both went to meet your friend Rouge, and didn't return. They left Monday." Scarlet finished, finally looking in Sonic and Tails' direction. Sonic glanced down at his cell phone clipped to his shoe. The date was Thursday, September 24, 2002.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy crawled pathetically out of her cell. Billie was very nifty with survival techniques. She had already unbound every girl around the room, stitched her own lip up, and popped Suzie's dislocated shoulder back into place.

"So what now?" Amy rasped.

"I think we should prolly try to figure a way out of this here hell hole." Billie said looking up from mending a black bats wing. "Course, I gotta finish up with Angela's wing here," she said returning to work on the ripped tissue. After a few more moments she was finished and picking blood out from under her claws. "So, let's form a plan ladies." She paced the length of their large concrete confinement. Amy analyzed the room.

"Hey, look at that…." Amy said pointing to a vent big enough to fit a body through.

"Well ladies, I reckon we may of just found our ticket outta here! Trouble is, we don't know exactly where that vent 'll lead." Billie said standing just under the opening. "It could lead us up, or it could also get us trapped underground."

"I think we should throw something into it and listen to see what it does," Cream's soothing calm voice echoed off of the barren walls.

"Ima thinkin' that there is a great idea Cream." Billie replied. "Anyone got a shoe or something they wouldn't mind throwin' into that vent much?"

Rouge spoke up in a raspy voice, "I have this locket Shadow gave me." She pulled down hard on it, and the chain broke. "After all he's put us through, I don't care about it much anymore anyways." She tossed the chain and locket to Billie, who caught it easily.

"Right then. I think I'm gonna need a boost ladies," Billie said looking around.

"Oh no," Cream laughed in reply. "Let me handle this." She walked slowly over to Billie and took the locket. Her ears began to flap rapidly, and she flew up to the vent. She unlatched the cover, and flew up into the vent herself. The group of rough looking ladies heard no 'tink' of the locket when Cream threw it. Silence commenced around the room. "I think I'll fly in further and see roughly how far it goes on." She disappeared into the blackness of the vent, not returning for several minutes. Just as Amy was seriously starting to worry for her, she emerged from the opening in the ceiling holding a dandelion. "It leads outside for sure!" She said, beaming.

The group burst into gasps of glee and excitement. _We're finally getting out of here… _Amy thought smiling. But the wave of happiness evaporated almost as quickly as it had come. The heavy armed and locked door of the basment like confinement they were kept it swung open, reveiling a vivid looking Shadow.

"Now how on earth have you all managed to escape from your cages, in which you belong?" Shadow inquired, his gaze drifting from all of them and landing on Billie.

"Me. That's how they managed." Billie said, holding her head high and her hands on her hips.

"Well then Miss, maybe you'd like another one of those…oh what did you call it-"

"_An ass beatin'?" Billie interrupted him defiantly. "Well yes Sir I'd love one. This time maybe you ought to be the victim." Amy wasn't exactly sure what went on in the next five seconds, but it was something to do with Billie pulling out some sort of electric charged weapon, stabbing Shadow in the ribs with it, and then shouting at the rest of the girls to run through the open door. All of the girls did, besides Amy and Cream. They stood in place, mouths gaping. "Well what're y'all doin'? Go on! Hurry! This 'll only stun 'em for a second longer!" Billie said, still stabbing the electric instrument into Shadow's ribs. _

"_I won't leave you." Amy said, putting her hand on Billie's shoulder. "I have nothing to live for anyway. Cream, go. I want you to run out that door and close it behind you. Then find Tails and Sonic, and try to tell them where we are. Take the others with you. Be careful, and I love you." _

_Cream nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Alright Amy, I love you too. Please try to stay safe."_

"_Go Cream!" Amy shouted as the electric shocks stopped surging from the instrument Billie was holding. Cream rushed out of the open door, closing it behind her. That was the moment, Amy Rose found it in herself, she again had found the will to live. She was living for hope, hope for rescue. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people;D If your reading this...thanks! ^^ Sorry for my failure to update. I've been very sick. Anyway, r&r!:)**

Sonic felt a large lump begin to form in his throat. "What do you mean she didn't return?" Sonic said angrily, feeling denial burn within him. "How do you know she isn't at home in bed this very second?"

"Sonic, your collaegaue Shadow, was the one who reported her and Cream missing, as well as his fiance

Rouge." Scarlet said gently, avoiding Sonics' eyes again.

"Well for some reason I don't fully trust that faker!" Sonic said, pounding his fist on the table. "Why don't you call Tails and I in when you have some real proof, rather than alleged gossip," The cobalt hedgehog said, getting up to leave.

"Wait! Sonic!" Tails said, quickly lashing out at the hero's wrist.

"What Tails?" Sonic said turning to meet the small Fox's eyes moodily, his own eyes no longer a kind emerald green, but instead now a dangerous fire red.

"Well…" Tails started hesitantly, "Why don't I call Amy? Just to see if she's home before we leave. That way we'll know if she and Cream really are in trouble?" Sonic simply nodded. Tails pulled out his cell phone quickly and began to punch in Amy and Sonic's home phone number. The line rang a few times, then went to machine. Sonic faintly heard Amy's sweet voice on the automated machine. He knew the greeting by heart:

_Hi, you've reached Amy Rose and/or Sonic the Hedgehog. Leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks bye! __**Click. **_

Sonics' heart sank, but he still refused to believe Scarlet's unreliable source. "Try Cream's number." He muttered quietly, anger coursing through his veins. He knew that if he got anymore irritated he'd take on his chaos form… The phone was ringing yet again, and Sonics ears perked in effort to hear whether Cream would answer or not. His heart sank, when he heard her greeting message as well;

_Hi, you've reached Cream. I'm out right now, I'm sorry I couldn't take your call! Leave your name and I'll get back to you. Have a great day, bye! __**Click.**_

Sonic shook his head slightly and sighed. He could avoid the fact no longer; The love of his life and his little sister were in danger. He felt his heart beat faster. _If only Amy and I hadn't got into that fight…_ _**No. **_The more reasonable side of himself said, **She started the fight anyway, you were simply trying to comfort her.** Sonic blinked the tears in his eyes away. "So?" He asked quietly. "What's the plan guys?" He made quick eye contact with Tails, who quickly looked away. Sonic knew he was distraught to find Cream was gone. He loved her so much…

"We aren't quite sure," Dr. Gregory said, smiling sadly at Sonic. "Any suggestions?"

Sonic racked his brain for any sort of idea. Anything they could do just for the sake of doing it, was fine to him. He had to get his mind off of her…His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice coming from the man Derrick introduced as John Gardener. "Well we could just try going to the bat's house…Rouge I think you called her?" This idea hadn't even come to Sonic.

"Sounds good." Tails said, his voice shaking slightly. "We could leave right now actually."

**OOOOOh:) Yes Sonic, you useless rat:) It's your fault x) Thanks! to SugarhogRose, for that idea!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mates! Sorry for the slow update:/ I've been sick. Anyway, here's chapter six! r&r friends~! 3 :)**

Cream ran. She didn't know how fast she was running, or how far she had gotten, but she ran. She ran until she couldn't run any further. The rest of the group wasn't far behind. They were still in Station Square, but in a place Cream didn't know very well at all. She looked around. "Can any of you give me a quarter?" Cream asked, her eyes falling on a phone book.

"I've got two dimes." The black cat piped up, putting the money in Cream's hand.

"Anyone have a nickel? Five pennies?" Cream asked, exasperated.

"I have a dime too.." Suzie said, her voice very scratchy and low. Cream took the last dime and gestured for the group to follow her. She walked into the telephone booth, inserted the money and punched in Tails cell phone number. The line rang, and Cream could practically hear her heart beating in her chest.

"Tails, please pick up…" She muttered clenching her fist tighter around the reciever.

"Hello?" A high male voice asked.

"Tails! Thank goodness! It's me, Cream. I've just escaped Shadow and I'm outside of Station Square….the West side I think. Please! Come help us. Me and about," she counted the rest of the girls mentally, "Eight other girls."

"I'll be right there Cream. Be careful, he could come after you again. Stay hidden. We're coming in a CIA jet. We'll be there soon sweetie. I love you." The line went dead, and Creams heart jumped into her throat. She walked out of the booth and announced her news to the rest of the group.

"We're free ladies!" She shouted, smiling brightly. "But we need to find a place to hide, just in case Shadow comes after us." Cream led the way to a dark alley, where they all sat down in a circle, looking around quietly, listening for the sound of a jet..

**Do not continue to read this chapter if you are under 14 years of age. It contains a mild rape scene, as well as some offensive language. Basically, (if you choose not to continue) Shadow abuses both Amy and Billie. You'll be able to understand the next chapter fine without reading this next scene. Thanks y'all!:)**

Shadow was beginning to stir. "Billie? Why don't we lock Shadow in one of the cells, so when he wakes up her can't get at one of us?" Amy asked, yawning deeply.

"That ain't a bad idea Amy. I bet I can rig it up so he cain't pick the lock from the inside…" Billie replied thoughtfully. "Alright Amy, help me drag 'em in here." The girl both took one side of Shadow and pushed him into the closest cell. Billie closed the door and set to work on the lock. "I think I ougtha use a couple locks on this baby." Billie said aloud, only partly to Amy. She got up and pulled a couple other padlocks from other cell doors. "This should do the trick," She muttered fashioning all the locks together. Shadow stirred again, but this time opened his eyes.

"Ah, hello my pets." He smirked, standing up and stretching his back. He looked at the cell door and sneered. "Chaos, control!" Before Amy could react Shadow was standing right in front of her. "Try again sweethearts, and next time think a little more." He grabbed Amy's arm roughly and threw her down on the cement ground. "I dare you, to try something like that again." He whispered quietly, his red eyes staring strait into Amy's emerald ones. He held pushed her shoulders down and straddled her, pulling her dress up.

"You get off her right now!" Billie cried, trying to pull Shadow off of Amy.

"Chaos, CONTROL!" He shouted, as Billie flew back strait into the solid wall behind her. She slid, unconscious onto the cold, hard ground. Amy felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Awh," Shadow said in a mock voice, smiling perversely, "is that a tear I see? Upset I threw your little friend into the wall? Well get used to it, useless whore. This is all you two will be doing until you die. Pleasuring me, and dying slowly." He pushed his hand up Amy's dress, ignoring her cries.

"Hush you little slut. I'll have my way with you, whether your dead or alive." Shadow threatened, extracting his hand and pushing a large knife to her throat. "I'll kill you," he cooed, pushing his free hand up her skirt again, "with no regrets." Shadow took the blade and shoved it into Amy's upper thigh. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight to keep quiet. "Good girl. Maybe I'll give you some water this week."

Another tear fell down Amy's cheek, and at this very moment, she confirmed her worst fear…she was going to die a prisoner. She was going to die as a tortured soul, raped and beaten; stabbed and starved; broken and soulless. She could only hope for a miracle. She could only hope for Sonic…


End file.
